


A Conversation

by survivants_x



Category: DCU (Comics), Superman/Batman (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 09:23:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7262260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/survivants_x/pseuds/survivants_x
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark Kent met Bruce Wayne，they had a conversation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Conversation

【A Conversation】

 

Summary：BVS的蝠和不义超相遇了，他们进行了一次谈话

 

OOC，OOC，OOC

 

本义是尝试探讨一些什么东西，然而我太浅薄惹，为了爽一下写成这样我很蓝过_(:з)∠)_

 

 

Men are still good.

We fight, we kill,we betray one another.

 

他推开落漆泛锈的铁门，动作不小，转轴不堪重负的“吱呀——”一声。那种被窥视的感觉在他进入韦恩老宅之后更加明显。红丝草爬满了灰白色大理石外墙，他拾级而上，地板上有扬尘浮起来。

 

“你是来自某个平行宇宙的投影吗？”他伸出手去触摸墙壁上附着着灰尘和火焰舔舐过后发黑的污块。“你不属于这里，你不该出现在这儿。”他判断那曾经是质地良好的墙纸，现在它发黄发脆，轻轻一碰就脱落了。

 

布鲁斯转过身，穿着蓝色制服的男人斜倚着门边抱着手看着他，披风柔顺的垂到了脚踝。

 

“克拉克。”他补完了这句话。

 

超人——克拉克眼里流露出短暂的追忆的神色，很快被饶有兴致的笑意替代了。他身上笼罩着某种尖锐和危险的气质，然而布鲁斯不为所动。他从超人身边走出去，超人既没有阻止他也没有表现出攻击性，尽管他看起来快要忍不住这么做了。他飞了起来，紧紧缀在布鲁斯身后，听着他长而挺括的大衣擦过了过于长而丛生的杂草，不停地发出“沙沙”的声响。

 

“他们一般都叫我的氪星本名，或者‘最高议长’……诸如此类的称呼。”他说，“在我失去了一切之后。”

 

“这是你要求的吗？是否代表着你对某种人格的自我毁灭？”他的语言带上了属于蝙蝠侠的讥讽。

 

这显然让超人想到了什么不愉快的部分，他不悦而生硬的打断他：“你不是记者，不必对我如此咄咄逼人的刨根问底，我们也不应该有这样的互相试探。”

 

“哈。”布鲁斯从鼻腔短暂的发出了一声嘲弄作为回应，“还记得我们第一次见面的时候你采访了我对于蝙蝠侠行为的看法，这没什么两样不是吗。Clark Kent, Daily Planet.”

 

“你什么都不知道，你不是他。”超人愤怒道，“这个世界的超人告诉过你他的氪星本名吗？”

 

“我不需要知道那些无关紧要的东西。”他回应道，“我们并没有熟悉到那种程度。”

 

“我的名字是卡尔·艾尔。”超人反驳说，“你应该知道这不是无关紧要的。”

 

布鲁斯依旧坚定的向前走去，唯一所给予的回应是他宽厚的、或许不那么健康，但依旧挺直的、没有断裂过的脊背。超人不由自主地被吸引了。

 

“我很久没有见过你穿……如此人类的衣服。我公开了你的身份，你再也没有那些没完没了的交际慈善晚会。”超人转开了视线，他似乎不知道接下来应该说什么，因而哽住了话语。而后他叹息了一声，然后低声道：“我们也很久没有像这样在碰面三句话之后还没有把对方揍到地上动弹不得。”

 

风呼啸而过，雾霭慢慢浅淡了下去。他红色的披风像旌旗一般猎猎作响，总是如此。在青灰的外墙，萎黄的枯枝，和布鲁斯韦恩深色庄重的西装之间，它似乎是唯一的艳色了。天际依旧是阴沉的，它压下来，仿佛神灵的威严一般横亘在泰坦与天穹之间。

 

“诉诸武力，看来我已认为你已无可救药。”布鲁斯说。

 

“我还以为你会纠缠于我为什么会公开你的身份这样的问题。”

 

“那毫无意义。”

 

“永远的plan B。”超人笑了笑，但他摇头否认了：“在我的世界的你，你一直尝试说服我，而我也同样这么做，我们都无法说服彼此。”

 

“如果你是指用蝙蝠镖作为‘How’s life’的问候，用某一方躺在地板上肋骨断裂作为‘Fucking damn life’的回答这样的说服的话，我得说这果然毫无用处。”

 

“你知道？”超人挑眉。

 

“我猜的。鉴于你的状况，这不难猜测。”布鲁斯停了一会儿，等待着这句话的尾音消散。“我发现你说的是‘如此人类（such like a human）’”他继续说道：“在另一个世界里你终于不再试图用另一个人类的身份伪装自己，融入人类的社会了吗？——就像我曾经预料的那样。”

 

“在我的世界我已经不需要人类的认同。”超人说。除了你的，我一直如此的渴求它。但他没有说出来，他认为听受这句话的对象不应该是这个布鲁斯。

 

“但我已经知道我是错的。”现在他手里拿着一把精心搭配包装过的花束。那花朵还散发着香气，像是在炫耀它蓬勃的生命力，但他们都知道它凋谢的会有多快。

 

他们穿过被烧毁的韦恩旧宅和玉米田旁用泥土铺就的田埂小路。

 

“所以是你站在这里同我讲话，所以是我站在这里同你讲话。”布鲁斯说。现在他们到达了一块低矮的墓碑之前。

 

超人低下头去看，而布鲁斯已经先他一步上前，弯腰将花茎已经沾染上了他的手心的温度花束放到了墓碑前。

 

即使是超人，身死之后也只有这么方寸间的一片容身之所。

 

“就我而言我觉得路边的野花比较适合这位超级英雄。它们数量极多，往往软弱的不堪一击又偏偏能在环境最恶劣的地方完成自己一生的责任与义务。”布鲁斯耸耸肩，“不过阿福说这比较显得庄重。”

 

他们赋予超人太多赞誉，又反用这些来禁锢他。但人类总要依靠自己。

 

“总有人痼疾难除，你在这个城市这么多年，你还不清楚吗。”

 

“那不是你用强权粉饰太平的理由。另一个世界的我是怎么回答你的？”布鲁斯说，“那么我也一样，这一点不会有什么不同。”

 

“我们都作出了巨大的牺牲。”超人说。

 

“我们没有办法将彼此的想法强加给对方，”布鲁斯低着头看着那块石板，“我看着你，我忍不住对他愧疚。但我知道就算重来一次我也不会有其他的选择。这份愧疚跟随着我，迫使我不断前进……一个人的改变总是需要不断的被各种苦难打磨，更何况是像我们这样固执的家伙。”

 

“我总是在想，如果我可以回到过去，我告诉他将会发生多么可怕的事情，他会不会允许他……允许我做出什么改变以绝后患。我觉得这有些可笑。他曾是我最坚强的铠甲，现在我却因为此而忍不住想要去软弱。”

 

“但你知道他的底线所在。你曾经赞赏这一点，而现在它变成了你所怨愤的存在。你们是彼此最重要的朋友，而我们并没有那么熟。”

 

“所以我同你……并没有好说的是吗。”他凝视着布鲁斯，“我对他做了过分的事，我摧毁了他的信任，他或许还对我有些什么指望，但他已经不再信任我了……我，我试着去修正，但是五年了，我们已经走的太远了。”

 

“道不离人，克拉克。”

 

“所以我只是想说一说。我没有时间去彷徨，我只是想找个人说一说而已。”超人说。“这个超人愿意为世界毫无保留，我也是。他比我幸运。”

 

“蝙蝠侠从不相信运气。不要太早妄下结论，可能只是一切尚未发生，而你向我提供了新的可能。”

 

“哦，那可有点糟糕不是吗。”超人拍了拍墓碑，“也许你们还来得及。”

 

“我很感谢能够来到这里。”最后他说。然后他上前拥抱了布鲁斯，“也许这次也是在梦里，不过管他呢。”

 

-end-


End file.
